Dorian Burke
Dorian Burke (August 2, 1980 - August 9, 2014) or known as his ring name Dorian Starr was a retired professional wrestler, actor, model, and businessman. Early life In high school, at the age of 22, Burke met an 18 year old Zharya Johnson in a cafe in San Jose, California and the two began dating. It was a few months before Johnson told Burke her real age, and by then Johnson was pregnant. The two got married before Johnson's 19th birthday, and only a month or so before she gave birth to their daughter, Anjelah Burke. Burke later left the family at 28 to pursue his dreams of wrestling, and a few months later his wife joined him. Wrestling career UFL! (2009) After being referred to by his brother, Dorian was hired by UFL! under his ring name Dorian Starr. He started off by the storyline of the mystery family of Dominick Starr. On the January 16, 2009 edition of UFL! Psychosis they were revealed. He was not able to win multiple matches when UFL! came to a surprise end in early 2009. After UFL closed, Dorian became an inactive wrestler until 2010 when he and his sister Selena announced their retirement together. Business Career World Elite Wrestling Burke was the behind the scenes President of WEW from its opening to the end of 2011 when he decided that it took too much time away from being with his daughter and he resigned. As a result of his resignation, the position was deligated to Chance Rugani and turned into an on-screen position. StarrDome Upon returning to San Jose, and with Alakai's absence due to the success of WEW, Dorian took up the role as head trainer at the families training facility. Eventually, he became the CEO of the business, taking that position over from Alakai as well. In Other Media Acting Burke currently acts on a hit TNT Crime Show named "Trackers," where he plays the lead character, Greg Felton. Burke went to the tryouts for the show after hearing that it was shot in California, so he would be close to his daughter, and got the lead role after trying out for a supporting character. The show is currently on hiatus after three seasons and awaiting approval to start filming. The show was cancelled before a fourth season could air in mid-2013. Wrestling Information *'Finishing Moves' **Starr Bound (Pele Kick) **Golden Starr (Corkscrew Moonsault) **Starr Impact (Flipping seated senton onto opponents shoulders causing them to fall back into a pin) *'Signature Moves' **Diving crossbody **Tornado DDT **Missile Dropkick **Tilt-A-Whirl Headscissors takedown *'Stables' **Public Enemy *'Entrance Themes' **'"'''Don't Waste My Time" by Jim Johnston *'Managed By''' **ZyeZharya Burke Accomplishments World Elite Wrestling *WEW President (Early 2011-Late 2011) StarrDome *StarrDome President (2012–2014) Personal life Burke was of Hispanic and African-American descent, and speaks both English and Spanish. He was also a second generation wrestler, with is father, Dorian Burke, having been a wrestler. Burke was the eldest of three children, Selena and Alakai; Selena is a retired wrestler and current CEO of the StarrDome while Alakai owns the World Elite Wrestling federation and is the current owner of the StarrDome. Burke was married to professional wrestler Zharya Burke, and they have one child together, Anjelah Burke. Burke had a tattoo of the word "Zye" which is his wife's nickname and very first in-ring name on his arm. Category:Retired wrestlers Category:Actor Category:Male model Category:StarrDome trainer Category:StarrDome Category:Wrestlers from California